Revenge of Scar
Rady release the Lion King evil uncle to use his revenge on his own nephew once again and especially the Gabba gang. Plot The Gabbas (Plex, Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno) see Rady and Rhino who are going to bring a death evil lion back to life. But Simba told them that he know that evil lion and that’s his uncle, Scar is dead it was a couple of decades so Simba explains the Gabba gang all about what Scar had done to him in his movie was the murder of Simba father, Mufasa, wants Simba to run away and taking over the Pridelands. Rady and Rhino came to the graveyard and found Scar’s graves so they have to use the magic words to bring the death back to life “Bring the Dead Villains Back to Life!” Then suddenly, Scar has come back in the flesh again and he thanked those witch doctors for bringing him back to life so he can take over the Pridelands again but Rady told him that the Priderock is gone because he was attacked by his goons Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and the hyenas and now after Mother Witch invade the Pridelands, the Yo Gabba Gabba rescued the Lion King gang and their priderock and taking them back to their home, Gabba Land. Scar is very angry because those gabba gang were being loyal for his nephew and his friends and family so he told the witch doctors that he has an idea to get rid of their victims as they sing “Be Prepared”. Meanwhile, Plex reminds Simba because he‘s the Lion King when the Gabba Gang go out somewhere they will let him and his family to be in charge of Gabba Land to make sure all villains don’t come here and Simba agreed with Plex. So as the Gabba gang show Simba their cool tricks, Scar show up and Simba is shock because his uncle has returned from the death because Rady and Rhino had bring him back to life. Brobee demands those villains to leave them alone, But Rady told him and his friends that he and Rhino are better than them so they left with Scar. After that, Simba and the Gabba Gang returns to Gabba Land and warn DJ Lance (who was giving his baby, DJ Junior a bath) and the Lion King gang that Scar is alive because those witch doctors brought him back to life. Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu gone crazy because Scar is back to get his revenge on his own nephew just like he murder his own brother. DJ Lance asked Rafiki to use his experiment to find out how can the Gabba Gang defeat Scar, so Rafiki use his formula fruits to make a superhuman and undestructible but it summit some words “The Only Way To Get Rid of Scar If You Defeated Him 9 Times So His 9 Lives Will Go Away!” But Brobee doesn’t know what 9 lives means, Toodee told him 9 lives means the felines were all about nine and they died 9 time and Brobee understand that and he knows Toodee, Simba, Nala and Kiara has 9 lives too. At West Land, Rady and Rhino finish test the voodoo doll on the ant to change it so big and now they can it on Scar since he never turn bigger and they fired the voodoo doll on Scar and made him grow so enormous and now he can do it to destroy his own nephew and his buddies. Later at Gabba Land, the gang heard the emergency but the Lion King gang doesn’t know what is that mean, Plex told them it’s only happened when evil comes to Gabba Land and they all see Scar as a gigantic form because the witch doctors did it, so Plex used his magic robot power to change DJ Lance into gigantic to fight Scar and he did. The Giant DJ Lance begin to fight against the Giant Scar because his giant potion effects by the witch doctors, so DJ Lance began to use his magic hands to defeat Scar by saying “Magical Rock Star, Yo Gabba Gabba!” And then Scar has been defeated by DJ Lance. After Plex change DJ Lance back to his size, he wants to remind him, the Gabba Gang and the Lion King gang that Scar has only 8 lives left and it can only happen when 1 life can take away every time when Scar gets killed and the Gang understands that. The End! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:The Lion King Episodes Category:Season 1